A Lilibee Encounter
by Theorangefox-S
Summary: An employee working for a government funded organisation, designed to detain alien creatures, stumbles upon a rather interesting specimen.


_It was another one of those days_

Mark Rodger slipped his sleek smartphone into his beige cargo pants pocket, and breathed a heavy sigh before carrying on. Ahead of him, the shiny black and silver corridor extended beyond his imagination. He'd never been all the way down this station before, neither had he discovered what lay in store for him down there. He needn't worry about it, however, as that area was not his concern and was most likely off-limits.

Mark's company badge shone bright on his breast pocket, the bold silver letters below the hardened crest read CONFINE AND EXAMINE. That was the main purpose of this alien detention facility. Ever since the year 2300 passed, unidentified flying objects had become the mainstream, with actual alien sightings occurring this time, and not some silly teenage hoax. Even abductions had blown up in the news. This company was created to detain any aliens caught on sight, and they were held here to be tested, scanned and all other sorts of activities a government funded company could do.

Mark felt a short vibration in his pocket, and checked the notification on his phone. A friendly reminder from his older sister to pick up some milk after the shift. He checked the time on his watch, 20:45. Fifteen minutes until he was free from this iron alien prison, but first some checks had to be made. Mark swiped his security card through a black scanner, waited for the beep and entered through the hissing, sliding doors. They closed shut silently behind him, and Mark travelled down another corridor whilst being watched by about a hundred security cameras.

Mark pulled up a list on his PDA, and scrolled through a list of names, some of which had been ticked off. As he walked down the corridor, he soon came upon the cells housing aliens inside. Mark checked every name on a plaque above the reinforced titanium doors, but didn't glance much at the aliens visible behind the triple glazed windows. Nearby, a created named Sarylax opened its wide mouth, rows upon rows of teeth like an opera house rattled loudly. A long, purple tongue darted in the blink of an eye, catching what looked like a small hairless rat which it gobbled up in seconds.

Mark shivered and put his phone away after another message. Phone use was discouraged in this area, it was known to affect the comms, but Mark knew that was bullshit. He finally stopped trudging in his steel-toe-capped black boots, and looked up at the next cell. Mark thought briefly about his family, waiting for him at home to sit down so he could finally have his meal. Almost every day he went through the same routine, but it made him smile knowing he had family to come home to, even if he didn't see or know them much because of this job.

The next name plaque read SPECIMEN: Lilibee, and below was the name for this creature Gooze.

"Alright, Gooze. You're new, let's see what's in this cage?" Mark tried to add suspense to the moment, this job was that dull sometimes. Mark walked slowly towards what appeared to be a bright, pink reddish, lump of flesh breathing on the floor. He came closer, but the big lump just continued to rise and fall.

It was then that as Mark came within 8 feet, the lump suddenly rose. Mark caught the side of a slim head, almost like a flamingo, with one bright, green eye peering at him. This creature seemed to have no mouth, and a tuft of hair spiralled like a fruit roll above its head. It also had a tail which branched out to purple coloured feathers, and a crest of feathers around its neck. Mark was about to check the notes on this creature, when suddenly, it arose on two legs. Its feet were accented by two, long alien-ish toes, but what really caught Mark off was the size of this creature.

It stood at least 8 feet high, and was pretty wide. Mark swallowed again after noticing that Gooze had a huge pair of breasts plain in sight. They'd caught him off by surprise. He hadn't expected an alien to look this humanlike. Mark deducted that Gooze was indeed female. He studied her hips noting down their curvature, and thickness. It was then that thoughts began to fill Mark's mind. This creature was oddly attractive, and her breasts were drawing him ever nearer to the glass window.

Something inside him wanted to know what those breasts felt like, and if her thighs were that thick, he couldn't possibly imagine what was behind her. Mark shook his head and tried to focus, but the sight of this buxom alien was definitely diverting his trail of thought. What cup size were those huge tits anyway?

Gooze came closer, and pressed her breasts up against the screen. Mark felt his heart jump, and stared at the perfect circles of flesh compressed against the tapered surface. Her nipples poked out and seemed to be getting hard too. Dare he enter? She didn't seem as harmful as the other aliens. Mark swallowed and gripped his security key, he'd never dared to do something like this before, until now. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

He gripped his key card and hastily swiped it through, but felt like a deflated balloon after hearing the 3 beeps of denial. After all that, he wouldn't be able to inspect Gooze further, and from the way she was looking at him, she wanted him in there. Mark checked his card, and slapped his palm across his head. He scanned it again the right way round this time, and heard the successful trill of beeps as he entered, without any protection gear save for his neutraliser pistol.

The door hissed shut behind him, and Mark noticed how hot the room was. It was so hot in fact that he'd already taken off his heavy patrol jacket leaving him in a black and blue company shirt with their logo embossed on the right breast. Mark stepped into the enclosure, and Gooze turned to face him. Mark was a rather tiny man, so it didn't help that this creature was rather huge. It seemed to make a chirping noise from its throat, and Mark assumed it was saying hello.

"You're a big alien." Mark whispered, but he wasn't just talking about her overall size. He gazed at her huge breasts again, and felt a lump in his throat followed by a lump in his trousers. Mark didn't seem put off at all that he was being turned on by an alien. He reminded himself of how human like, and feminine she appeared. Gooze moved her head closer with her long neck, and looked Mark up and down. Her eyes trailed back down to the tent pitched in his pants. Mark saw her hands which were shaped identically to her feet, except she had thumbs.

He felt himself being shoved down as Gooze came closer and hovered her head around his crotch. In the mean time, Mark quickly checked his notes.

"These, Lilibees feed mostly on nectar which they extract from exotic flowers with their tongues?" Mark looked down and could see that Gooze was focused on the bulge in his pants. Mark felt a little embarrassed at first, but the room was getting hotter, and he was getting more curious. He slipped off the rest of his uniform leaving him stark naked, and Gooze made another chirp before a long tongue extracted from her mouth. Mark started to debate if this was a good idea or not. He was stark naked in an enclosure with an unknown alien, being caught now would mean the end of his job, and his dignity.

Mark, however, was reassured. He felt a tingle as Gooze's tongue rubbed against his tip. It slid all around, even dipping underneath his foreskin and poking around. Mark soon felt incredible. The tingle gave way to an extremely pleasing, warm sensation on his cock. The stimulation caused him to leak precum which Gooze caught on to immediately. She licked it up and her eyes seemed to glow. Gooze wrapped her tongue tight around Mark's cock and began to squeeze the rest of his precum out.

Mark winced from the pleasure, and Gooze lapped his leakage all up. She seemed disappointed that there was no more however. Mark took initiative and got up then walked to Gooze's chest. He grabbed her breasts with both hands, and they sank into her soft, warm flesh. Gooze seemed to emit what sounded like a moan coming from her throat. She closed her eyes in bliss, and Mark worked her boobs like dough. He felt the arousal from within rise sharply, and Gooze lowered herself giving Mark full access.

"This is incredible, what a sexy alien!" Mark held back drool as he neared a tit with his mouth, and instantly began sucking. He nibbled gently on Gooze's thick nipple, and she shivered from his touch. Mark kept going, until eventually he could taste something extremely sweet on his tongue. He deduced that Gooze had started to lactate, and as he continued suckling, he tasted the sweetest milk in his life. There weren't any notes about Lilibees producing milk, but Mark had just discovered it in the best way possible.

Gooze suddenly pushed Mark down again with an excited look on her face despite no mouth being visible. She chirped and turned around, then that's when Mark got an eyeful. Gooze's ass was wider than he could imagine. He knew her thighs were thick, but this was ridiculous! Even more ridiculous was the size of her genitalia. Mark had wondered why the enclosure floor was so wet, his answer was a huge, puffy lipped vagina dripping a torrent of fluids on the ground. Gooze's pussy stood out a lot, especially with the thick, fat lips surrounding it.

Her pussy lips, however, were nothing compared to her anus. Mark's eyes widened at the huge, doughnut-ring-shaped puffy anus above her vagina. It was bright red, and looked so soft. He didn't expect to feel his cock twitch upon seeing this. Gooze started to back up, and her huge ass loomed over Marks' tiny waist. She gently lowered her pussy on him, and Mark felt a wet, slimy sensation as Gooze rubbed her snatch up and down Mark's crotch. The sensation of her flesh against his dick felt amazing, and her pussy lips spread out over his waist.

After getting his lower body wet, with her warm fluids that had a tingly sensation, Gooze began rubbing her puffy anus against Mark's dick. Her thick anal ring squashed against him, and it was the only part of her body rubbing on him. Mark watched his dick disappear completely under the ring, repeatedly peeking out and sitting upright, before Gooze rubbed her huge butthole over it again. Mark felt tempted to penetrate, she was sexually exciting him and Mark was loving it.

He never got any action at this facility, so right now this was a plus, especially considering this new experience which was blowing his mind. Eventually, Gooze lifted her puffy anus up allowing Mark's cock to stand to attention. Gooze lowered herself again, upon his pussy juice slicked penis, and slowly his tip penetrated her butthole. Mark moaned in bliss as he felt a soft, warm feeling, better than before, crawling down his dick. Her tight asshole gave way to an ever tighter inner passage, which hugged around his penis. Gooze sat on his crotch, and despite her size she wasn't that heavy on him.

Mark shivered as he felt Gooze's anus spreading over his waist. All he could see was the pinkish, wet flesh surrounding his groin.

"She feels so warm!" Mark gasped. Gooze chirped and raised her wide butt. Mark could feel her tunnel pulling against his cock as it slid out partway, and then she descended on him again. Gooze kept the rhythm, and chirped again as the human's cock slid and thrust into her asshole. Mark raised his hands, and grabbed onto what he could of her ass. Her butt felt soft to the touch, and smelled as sweet as honey. Every time Gooze's puffy ring squashed against his waist, Mark was reminded of her blissful, tight insides squeezing and sliding around his dick.

"Damn she's big!" Mark groaned as the sensations doubled, and he felt a pang of pleasure in his groin. The tip of his cock slipped out of her anus, and she rubbed it all over his crotch again, before penetrating it once more. Gooze closed her eyes as a sign of enjoyment, this human was pleasuring her well. Mark felt her asshole tighten and the wet friction only got better as her passage hugged his cock inside her. "It's so amazing. I-I'm gonna..." Mark was cut off as Gooze started to bounce faster. Her warmth crawled down his penis repeatedly, until he began to spasm.

Gooze quickly got off him and managed to turn around in time. She gripped his penis between her hands, and opened her tiny mouth as streams of cum flew into it. Mark sighed with relief as more ropes came flying from his tip. Some splattered on Gooze's face, but she kept still until the last strand landed on her hair. Gooze's eyes lit up as she cleaned her face, tasting Mark's thick, gooey cum. She chirped happily as some more dribbled out of him. She seemed to be rather fond of his seed. Mark could tell she wasn't done with him yet.

"T-that was amazing!" Mark sighed. "So warm, so damn tight!" As Gooze continued to clean herself, Mark went around and stood behind her wide ass. It blocked his view completely. He stared at her large, puffy anus low enough for him to touch. Mark grabbed on with a hand, feeling how soft it was. He used both hands and managed to stretch it a little. Suddenly, Mark could smell honey again and realised where it was coming from. He licked his hand, and for sure it tasted sweet.

Gooze suddenly jumped upon feeling a tongue touch her butthole. She lowered her ass for him, and Mark began tracing his tongue all over her thick flesh. Her anus tasted sweet, and felt soft to the touch. Mark moved his head forwards, and dived his tongue into her butthole tasting more sweetness. This was definitely a fascinating alien, and Mark was enjoying her all to himself, no matter how weird it seemed.

Mark licked all around Gooze's puffy anus before finishing with a kiss. He'd noticed he'd gone hard again, and Gooze had enjoyed being tongued down there. She moved backwards, but Mark had backed up against a wall. Gooze reached in and stretched her anus for him. Mark gazed inside the tight abyss, but couldn't see much. He could see the bumpy, red, slimy flesh inside, however. Gooze managed to line up her anus with Mark and moved back, before letting the flesh go as it sprung softly, and tightly around his cock swallowing it whole.

The soft, warm feeling returned and immediately Gooze started bucking back and forth. Mark felt himself being pressed against the wall repeatedly, and Gooze's juicy doughnut ring slid up and down his cock caressing it. Her huge butt jiggled as she backed into Mark, and he sighed with pleasure again. Mark managed to rest his hands on Gooze's behind and gripped hard. She chirped happily again and sped up the pace.

Mark felt her hot passage squeeze the life out of his cock, her thick ring slid over the tip, before it was squeezed tightly down her narrow tunnel. He felt it bury deep inside her, and the resulting suction made the sensations feel even more incredible. Mark was literally pulled forwards and backwards, as her tight ring sucked up and down his dick.

"She's so tight. It feels amazing!" Mark moaned as he held on. Gooze slid back and pressed her ass hard against him. Mark felt her fat doughnut squish against his waist, and the tip of his cock was blissfully being squeezed inside her tight, warm hole. Gooze looked back and chirped again, but she could barely see Mark behind her fat ass. The pink, thick anus slid back down Mark's cock, and he felt close to cumming again.

Gooze went a little faster now, filling the room with loud squelching sounds of her anus greedily swallowing Mark's cock. She pushed up against the wall again, lifting Mark off his feet as she rubbed her asshole in circles for him. The lucid warmth, and tightness made Mark's cock pulse as he felt closer to releasing the pent up pleasures inside. Gooze lowered herself, and could feel Mark twitching inside her. He rubbed and spanked her ass making it jiggle, and Gooze jumped a little.

Mark could feel her asshole getting hotter and hotter, and it felt so tight he thought she'd rip his cock off. Mark grabbed hold of her looming tail above, and started thrusting himself into her. Gooze continued to rock back and forth, closing her eyes once again as did Mark.

"Ahh, so hot. I feel like I'm melting inside her!" Mark groaned. He thrusted harder, and Gooze chirped with delight. Her anal passage squeezed Mark's cock deeper inside, her puffy anus pressed up against his waist, it got hotter inside and her bumpy flesh massaged his cock until Mark could hold it in no more. His body went into spasm, and Gooze felt a warm liquid shooting inside her. She pressed Mark's body against the wall again, and he came another huge load. Mark's muscles continued to spasm rhythmically, as he squirted more and more inside Gooze.

The sensation of cum filling her up, and Mark's throbbing dick caused Gooze to orgasm as well. A flood of pussy juice leaked from her thick snatch all over the floor. She chirped excessively loud, and her whole body vibrated as Mark released the last spurt of cum inside her. Goozed moved forwards, and Mark's cock left with a pop from her doughnut ring. He collapsed to the ground, and his seed dribbled from Gooze's creamed asshole.

"That was heavenly." Mark gasped until he caught his breath back. He got up and picked up his clothes and his notes, but Gooze walked over and nuzzled his face. She emitted a low chirping noise, and continued rubbing her cheek on his. "Ah, you want me to stay? But I'll get in trouble! Also, my shift finished ages ago!" Mark began to panic and hurried into his clothes.

"I had a great time, but I'll come back tomorrow, I promise!" Gooze watched him leave, and her eyes lost their colour. The door hissed shut, and she ran to the glass panel, her boobs squishing against the glass, and she watched him leave in a hurry to get home. "That was amazing! I'll definitely have to go back and do some more research!" Mark snickered as he clutched his notes and hurried out of the complex. Gooze continued to watch through the glass, and eventually she moved back and decided to settle down to rest. She ended up laying in her own juices, but that hardly seemed to bother her as she slowly closed her eyes and nodded off.


End file.
